Tangled Up in You
by IrishRose610
Summary: 15 year old Claire has developed a crush on one Paul Lahote, to her he's perfect in every way. However, it seems our favorite silver wolf is the object of a certain brunette's affections as well, causing petty green-eyed monsters to come out and play. But when an old legend comes to fruition, everything gets turned upside down.
1. Embers

**Tangled Up in You**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my updated version of my previous story **_**Green-Eyed Monster**_**. As stated in my update, I have upped Claire's age to make the storyline run smoother and make more sense. A lot of scenes will be different now due to the age change, so this won't just be a carbon copy of the old story. Also in my head I'm using Shay Mitchell (Emily from Pretty Little Liars) as Claire, just in case any of you need a visual aid. Hopefully you all enjoy! **

**Ages:**

**Claire: 15**

**Seth: 19**

**Jacob, Quil, Embry: 21**

**Bella and Kim: 22**

**Leah. Paul and Jared: 25**

**Emily: 29**

**Sam: 30**

**Chapter One: Embers**

It was a rare sunny day in La Push, the light streaked through the canopy treetops and glimmered on the ocean's surface. Everyone was out enjoying the warm weather, jeans and jackets being exchanged for t-shirts and shorts. Emily Young was out on her porch watering her flower pots when a sudden screeching sound broke through the serene atmosphere, prompting her to turn at the noise. Around the corner came a ruby red Jeep barreling its way down the road. The young woman's eyes widened slightly as the car came rumbling closer, it slamming to a halt so quickly gravel was sprayed in all directions. Willing her heart to stop racing, Emily watched her sister, May, practically leap from the car. "Good lord!"

Next, Claire Young, Emily's niece, hopped out of the driver's seat, a wild grin on her face. "Oh come on Mom, it wasn't that bad."

May pinned her daughter with a look. "Yes young lady it very well was. You cannot drive like that, you will not be getting your driver's license in two weeks if you don't start listening!" The 15-year old sighed heavily as she went to grab her bags from the back seat. While Claire was busy, May made her way up the steps to hug her sister. "Hey little sis."

Emily wrapped her arms around the other woman tightly, it had been far too long since she'd seen her in person. Usually when Claire came to visit, Quil and Sam would go up and get her as well as take her back. It helped the imprint bond between the wolf and teenager with even tiny little things like that. It was interesting to say the least when Claire came to visit two years ago and got imprinted on at age thirteen. May had been less than thrilled at the idea of her young daughter being mythical bound to a boy she didn't have the slightest clue about. Thankfully, she already knew about the wolves' secret, after Emily had been accidentally hurt by Sam, May rushed down to take care of her and noticed the odd level of commitment Sam held for her sister as well as took note how he would shake uncontrollably whenever something set him off emotional. Eventually she put two and two together, asking her sister point blank if the legends were true of the Spirit Warriors. "Hey! It's so great to see you."

"You too. Thankfully I made it here alive." Both women looked over at Claire, tugging her bags free of the back seat, stumbling slightly at the weight of her heaviest one. "I hope you're ready for her to bunk here this summer, she's starting to be a handful."

Emily laughed lightly. "Well she's almost sixteen years old, if I do recall you and I had our wild streaks we reached that age too." Pulling her sister into the house, she poured a glass of tea for her. "Are you and Gavin excited?" Due to the fact that Claire's father wasn't in the picture, May had a hard time opening herself up to the idea of dating again. However, about a year ago a man named Gavin moved to the Makah reservation to take an open position at the clinic May worked at. Long story short, they hit it off and he had asked her to go on holiday with him.

After arguing with Emily for hours on the phone about why she should or shouldn't go, Emily convinced her big sis to go do something for herself and enjoy just being a grown-up woman for a little bit, not a single mother raising a teenage daughter. "You know I really am. I haven't gone a real vacation since Claire was born. I can't thank you enough for letting her stay with you for the summer."

"Oh it's my pleasure, I'm excited to have her here. Before it's always only been a weekend or the rare full week when she had off from school." She didn't say it, but Emily also knew having Claire around this long would really help Quil. The imprint had given in to the reality that Claire lived somewhere else, allowing Quil to be released from the intense pain of being so far from his imprint. However, there was always a dull ache he said that never went away.

Claire made her way into the house, three bags slung over her shoulders, her balance a little off kilter. Once she crossed the threshold, she released her hold on the duffels letting them drop to the floor with a thud. "Lord, you guys could've helped." Both Emily and May laughed a little as she leaned against the wall. "Cause I just learned I am not as in shape as I thought." Ignoring the shared amused look between her mother and aunt, Claire quickly made her way to Emily, launching herself at her. "Thank you so much for letting me stay, I'm beyond excited to be here."

Emily pulled out the hug, smoothing some of her niece's hair from her face. "Of course sweetie, you're welcome anytime. I have your room all ready for you if you want to head on up." Claire cast a weary look at her bags. "Just grab what you need right this second, I'll have Sam bring the rest up once he gets back."

Claire tipped her head up to the ceiling. "Thank you Taha Aki." With that, she fished out her phone and computer, before hugging her mom tightly. "Have a great time Mom, you deserve it. And tell Gavin hi for me."

May squeezed her daughter to her, despite the challenge Claire liked to present, she was going to miss her baby girl. "I will baby." She pulled back to look into her daughter's eyes. "Be good for your aunt, please."

"I will. Promise." After one last hug, Claire raced up the stairs headed for her designated room. Sam and Emily had two guest bedrooms in their house, but they allowed Claire to decorate the one she always stayed in, so she truly did have a room in La Push.

"Well I guess I should get going. Now are you sure Sam doesn't mind helping her with her driving lessons and taking her to get her license?"

Emily shook her head at her sister. "May, he doesn't mind at all. Just go have fun, I've got it from here."

May hesitated for just a moment before nodding in consent. "Okay, well thank you again and just give me a call if Miss Thing gives you any problems." The sisters shared one last laugh and hug, then May took her leave, jumping in the cab she had called once they'd arrived.

Emily made to go back outside when the sounds of music filtered down from her niece's room. Sam had fixed up an old stereo he found at a garage sell a few months ago and put in Claire's room. The music coupled with Claire's bags on the floor and her Jeep outside, courtesy of her absentee father trying to make him seem like less of a jackass, Emily sighed. "And it starts."

* * *

About half an hour later, Sam and Paul phased at the tree line, handing over patrol to Embry and Seth. Wordlessly the two wolves pulled on their cutoffs, both of them feeling the exhaustion of running a double shift. Yesterday had been Jared's two year anniversary with Kim and Quil had to work an extra shift at his parent's store, so Paul and Sam as the Alpha and Beta, stepped up to cover the late night shift as well as run their own regularly scheduled morning one. Knowing Emily would have some food ready for them, the two men began trekking their way up the path. As the house came into view, Paul noticed the Jeep in the drive. "Who's car is that?"

"Claire's."

Paul turned to look at his friend a surprised look on his face. "Little Claire-bear's? Damn, is she already almost sixteen?"

Sam nodded, the apprehension clear on his face. "Yep, in two weeks. She's staying for the summer, so I'll be giving her a few driving lessons before I take her up for her test."

The silver wolf smirked. "You have fun with that. I remember trying to teach Rachel to drive, not a fun time."

Chuckling, the two wolves bounded up the porch steps following the aroma of food wafting from the kitchen. Paul popped the front door open with a flourish. "Oh honey, we're home!"

Emily rolled her eyes at his antics as she deadpanned, "Darling, I'm thrilled." Sam bypassed his wolf brother to kiss his imprint hello, both on her lips and scars.

Paul, averting his eyes from the display, settled himself in front of one of the heaping plates of food Emily had set out. Before he could dig in, a squeal from the direction of the living room sounded, prompting him to lift his head.

Claire stood there, a bright grin on her face as she looked at him. "Paul!"

Reading what she was about to do, the wolf quickly moved out of his seat to catch her in his arms as she flew at him. "Hey there Claire." After a quick squeeze, he set the young girl back on her feet holding her at arm's length. "Well look you, all grown up."

Claire flipped her hair over a shoulder and popped out a hip. "I am almost sixteen you know."

"So I've heard, that's a nice ride you got out there."

The teenager's smile dropped a little as she glanced out the window at her car. "Yeah, Daddy sure hopes I think so." It was always taboo to mention anything about Claire's father, while her anger had dissipated over the years, her bitterness about his leaving still stung at times. "You'll have to take me out driving soon."

Paul laughed as he went back to his seat, Claire claiming the one next to him. "I think I'll leave that merry ol' job to Sammy boy."

She scoffed, reaching out to swat at him playfully. "Are you insinuating I'll be a bad driver?"

He flashed her a killer smile. "One hundred percent." Claire made a small noise of protest before shaking her head at him.

Emily watched her niece's exchange with Paul, narrowing her eyes slightly as she did so. The flip of the hair, the twinkle in the young girl's eyes, the flush on her cheeks when Paul smiled at her…it could only mean one thing. _Claire is crushing on Paul. _She snorted lightly as she went to pull some grapes out the fridge for the boys and Claire to snack on.

Sam heard the noise, tapping her elbow lightly. "What was that about?"

His fiancée tipped her head in the direction of the kitchen table. "Take a look for yourself."

Doing as she asked, Sam turned to watch his Beta and the 15-year old. While Paul wasn't acting any out of the ordinary, he noticed how Claire had pulled her chair a little closer to the wolf, turned with her body facing his, legs crossed. He also saw how she made a point to touch Paul's arm when she laughed at something he said, the blush staining her cheeks. It also caught his notice how she was dressed in what he deemed a far too small pair of white shorts to show off her tan legs, as well as an off the shoulder top, her hot pink bra strap on display. "Oh hell." He whipped his gaze back to his imprint. "Does she…" He trailed off, but Emily nodded in confirmation anyway, knowing what he was trying to ask. "Quil is not going to like this."

She lightly popped him with a towel. "Oh relax, it's harmless. She's been around the pack since she was thirteen, all of these beautiful men when a girl starts hitting the stage where boys aren't so gross anymore. I was just wondering who it was going to be."

The Alpha discreetly moved the two of them to the back porch and kept his voice low to try and keep the other wolf from hearing. "But shouldn't her and Quil's imprint kind of pull her in his direction? If Claire is looking for an object of her affections, the imprint is supposed to pick up on that."

Emily shook her head is disagreement. "That's not one hundred percent what the imprint means. The imprint picks up on what Claire needs from Quil, specifically. For her, Quil is a great brother figure in her life because she doesn't have one at home. But Paul, Paul is a whole other story."

Sam sighed heavily. "He still won't like it. The wolf won't let him."

"Like I said, the crush is harmless. It'll be fine."

* * *

Quil sprinted his way across the rez, eager to reach Sam and Emily's house. He felt the instant Claire stepped foot on the reservation, the dull ache in his chest lessened, his bond with her less taut. His imprint had always been a little hard to navigate. He's only five years older than Claire, but at the same time she's still very young. When the imprint happened with her at thirteen and him at eighteen, she was just a kid. But a lot can change in three years and his wolf isn't entirely sure how to feel about her now. He knows that for her, she pretty easily slammed him into the big brother role once the imprint happened and has pretty much kept him there since. Now that she was getting older, he was curious to see what might happen now that she was almost sixteen years old.

Once the house came into view, the pull for him to enter was intense. It'd been about three months since Claire was last on the rez and his wolf was adamant about getting to her. He walks in without knocking, Emily made it clear the pack never had to knock or even give notice they were coming over. "Hey guys!"

"In the living room Quil." The chocolate wolf made his through the kitchen to enter the aforementioned room, only to stop short at the sight before him. Paul was seated in the oversized armchair, his eyes intently focused on the TV, game controller in hand. Nothing new there. What stalled him was his imprint perched atop the arm of the chair, leaning a little bit against his wolf brother, a controller clasped as well. Quil flicked his eyes to the screen, seeing they were playing Mario Kart, before jumping back to the lack of distance between Claire and the other wolf. Paul gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement. "Hey man what's up?"

Sam watched the younger man closely, he could read the anger that was starting to take hold. With a quick look at Emily, the Alpha strode over to his packmate, steering him back out the front door. The second they'd passed through Quil blew up. "What the hell, Sam?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" The other man went to continue yelling, but the black wolf shut that down. "And neither did Paul! He hasn't encouraged her in any way!"

Quil slightly marveled at how his Alpha already knew what he was about to say, but he'd always had the inkling that even in human form the pack was still linked in some way. Not telepathically of course, but emotions could be felt on some degree he figured. "You don't call that encouraging? She's practically in his lap!"

Sam took in a deep breath, raising his voice too was only going to draw Paul's attention. "She didn't start there, she moved after the game got going." Quil opened his mouth to retort but was cut off. "Trust me, Paul looked at her a little bit funny, but he honestly doesn't think much of it."

"How could you not? She dressed in next to nothing, hanging all over him! A blind man could figure it out!" Quil knew his anger at Paul was misplaced, he'd been in the guy's mind, he held nothing but platonic affection for Claire and he's one of the wolves who placed the most stock in an imprint bond. "Why does she like Paul, we have the bond."

Unhelpfully, the Alpha just shrugged. "We still don't know everything about imprinting. Your and Paul's imprints are more uncommon, less clear." Paul had imprinted on Rachel, Jacob's older sister, when she moved back to help out with Billy's health. Jake being part of the pack and still trying to muddle his way through getting a GED since he had to effectively drop out of high school because of the vampire activity courtesy of the Cullen's and Victoria, had him spread out enough. Shockingly for all involved, Paul holds no romantic notions toward her or vice versa. The silver wolf said when he looked into her eyes, he did feel the link connect and he would protect her with his life, but gravity didn't shift, and the world didn't fall away. She holds a place in his heart, he said he loves her, but he's not in love with her. "With him he's the first wolf since the fourth pack ever to have a non-romantic imprint. And yours has never happened."

The logic was there, but neither Quil or his wolf were having it. "Still, the imprint is there to be whatever the imprintee needs. If she's looking for a relationship, that's what I'll be." Sam didn't say anything, replaying Emily's theory in his mind. "No input?"

Sam once more mentally cursed the Spirits for making him phase first and take up the mantle of Alpha. He couldn't wait for Jake to finally feel ready for the title. Then all the wolves would look to him for advice and help. "I'm not sure I agree with her, but Emily thinks your imprint works different. She said you will be what Claire needs or wants you to be, but what she wants or needs in a broader sense doesn't necessarily apply to you." Quil just quirked an eyebrow. "Ergo, if she wants a relationship, she picks who she wants it with, while you remain in whatever category she needs to you be."

The younger wolf's eye began to twitch. "Are you telling me, that as Claire continues to get older and decides she wants to start dating, that I just get sit back and watch?"

When he put it like that even Sam had admit it sounded shitty. "Kind of." Instantly Quil exploded into his wolf. Although neither man could see it, inside Paul perked up, alerted to the sound of a phase. Neither of the girls had heard, but Paul could tell something had set Quil off. Back outside, Sam shimmered into his wolf as well to continue his and Quil's conversation. _Look, you just need to process this. I mean look at Paul and Rachel, she's engaged and Paul's cool._

_**Paul and Rachel agreed to be cool! Claire and I haven't had that kind of conversation, so I don't really give a damn.**_

_Okay then maybe you and her should have that conversation._

Even in wolf form, Quil shot his Alpha a glare. _**She's fifteen years old.**_

_Almost sixteen._

It took everything in the 18-year old to not lunge at him. _**Either way, she's too young. Rachel is twenty-four, her and Paul could have that conversation, but I can't sit Claire down and tell her we need to talk about it our imprint status.**_

_You might not have a choice, your wolf is bothered by this. You need to fix it, no one else can._

_**Paul could back the fuck off my imprint.**_

Sam growled at the other wolf. He knew this was a messed up situation, but he wasn't going to let Paul get villainized here. _Hey, Claire is the one putting the moves on him. So maybe you should tell her to back off your brother if you don't like it._

Quil snarled lowly at the comment, but Sam ignored him shifting back. Quil had just followed suit, when Paul emerged from the house, Claire close behind. "Everything alright boys?

Sam nodded tersely at his Beta, as Claire stepped around the 25-year old to run up to Quil. "Hey Coco!" Instantly the anger in the young wolf dissipated as his arms wrapped around her. Even as Claire had gotten older, the nickname she had for him had stuck. "I missed you!"

"You too pretty girl." He released her, taking a step back to get a good look at her. "You're getting grown on me, Claire-bear."

Claire playfully punched him in the arm. "I turn sixteen in two weeks, I think it's time we retired that nickname."

Quil merely shook his head. "Not a chance, I'm still Coco, you're still Claire-bear."

She scrunched up her nose cutely at the comment, before widening her eyes at the look on her wolf's face. "Oh no, don't you dare." Before she could escape, Quil snagged her around the waist and tossing her over his shoulder heading for the water. "Quil put me down!" She banged on his back with her fists, but he didn't even feel it. As he waded into the water she once more screeched, "Quil, down!"

"As you wish." With that he dumped her into the water fully clothed.

Sam knew what the chocolate wolf was up to. This was a very flirtatious moment he had created with Claire, he's testing on the waters on where she stands and if this attraction to Paul is only misdirected. Just out of curiosity, the Alpha turned to look at his Beta, who was cracking up at Claire now chasing Quil around the beach, obscenities streaming from her mouth. "Hey Paul?"

Doing his best to get his laughter in check Paul turned his attention to Sam. "Yeah?"

"Does that bother you at all?" Sam tipped his head in the direction of the imprint pair.

From the look on Paul's face, the 30 year old could tell his pack brother was wondering about the state of his mental health. "No. Should it?"

The Alpha shook his head. "No, I was just curious."


	2. Pretty Little Monster

**A/N: Hey guys! So I had one of my awesome readers point out that my age brackets were a little off, and when I thought about it, they were completely right! It fully just slipped my mind when I upped Claire's age and I just went along on my merry way. So, I have updated chapter one with the few necessary changes and listed the new ages below. Thank you so much to my reviewer who pointed it out, I appreciate the attention to detail you give the story :)**

**New Ages:**

**Claire-15**

**Seth-19**

**Jacob, Quil, Embry-21**

**Bella and Kim-22**

**Leah, Paul and Jared-25**

**Emily-29**

**Sam-30**

**Chapter 2: Pretty Little Monster**

"Oh come on, Bells! You've got to come to the bonfire tonight. Claire is in town so we're throwing a little celebration for her. And it's just the kids, no legends, no elders."

Bella sighed exasperatedly at her best friend. Over the three years since the newborn battle, resulting in the end to Victoria and Bella's relationship with Edward, she and Jake gave it a shot. After about five months they agreed it was just too weird and they were better off as best friends. "Jake, I have a lot of homework to do. I know it's just the community college in PA, but the business degree program is still demanding."

Jake pointed a look at her. "You're taking a grand total of one class this summer. And it's online! I still think you should just drop it anyway, you have some time before the drop period ends."

"I told you, even one class in the summer cuts down the time to get my associate's. I only take two or three classes during the semesters because of my work at Sue's and taking care of Charlie." Bella had decided that a four-year school wasn't what she wanted in life. Charlie almost had a heart attack when she told him, but she really didn't want to leave Forks. She had lost so much time with her father while she grew up and she didn't want to lose anymore. He had consented to letting her work towards an associate degree while figuring out what she wanted to do. She had taken a gap year before she started and only went part-time, but it was good enough for Charlie because he really did love that he didn't have to say good-bye to his baby girl just yet. "Besides, bonfires are a pack thing, I don't want to impose."

"Bells, you know that's crap." He rolled his eyes at her glare. "The pack loves you, hell you are pack. The second you broke up with Edward and sent the Cullen's away, when you picked life, you became pack. And you know that."

She did know. The wolves and imprints had been nothing but welcoming to her. She was never lonesome or without someone to talk to. Emily was a great honorary big sister, Kim was her favorite person to binge watch TV with, and Leah was her best girl friend. With the guys she had so many 'big brothers' it was insane. Colin and Brady more put her in the caregiver role along with Emily, but other than that brothers she had. _Well except for one wolf…_

Looking back at Jake, she smiled at the bright grin on his face. "Please?"

Never able to say no that smile, she gave in. "Oh alright." With a whoop of victory, the wolf grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around. "For the love of everything, put me down Jake!"

Abiding by her wishes, he set her down pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll pick you up at 7:00 okay?" The time then was just past 3:00, giving her almost four hours to get ready. At her nod of approval, Jake gave her a mock salute before heading out to phase and run his way home.

After he left, the brunette fell against the door with a sigh. She had been doing a bit of a job trying to avoid pack gatherings after a certain revelation came to light. To help with expenses, sneakily of course, Bella worked part-time at Sue's diner on the reservation. The pack was always able to come in and snag a free meal, so seeing the wolves on a regular occasion was inevitable. About a couple months ago, Paul, Jared, and Sam had come in, getting a break from the 'ragtag little pack of idiots.' Their words, not hers. Anyway, she walked over to the table they had picked, to get their massive order, when all of sudden Paul yanked her down on his side of the booth slinging an arm around her waist. The contact sent a lick of fire up her spine and the killer smile he gave her had her heart racing. The way he said her name sounded like honey and his laugh she discovered was her favorite sound. "I swear everything about that man should be illegal." Yep, one Bella Swan was utterly enchanted by Paul Lahote.

Once she came to that conclusion, she had done everything in her power to avoid him. Bella was not good at flirting, Edward wasn't exactly good for practice. Even at 22, she was still just so bad at it. And Paul, well he had experience. Just the idea of trying and failing spectacularly at flirting with Paul filled her with enough embarrassment. Therefore, she knew in reality it would be so much worse. But still, she couldn't avoid him forever and Leah being the goddess she is had been doing her best to teach and instruct her younger friend. The she wolf was the only one who knew about her crush on Paul and she had officially made it her mission in life to get Bella to act on it.

Pushing off the door, Bella made her way into the kitchen to whip up a quick dinner for Charlie and Billy. He had texted her, yes, she had taught her father this vital skill, that Billy was going to head up their way for dinner. _That explains the no elders at the bonfire thing. _While she knew there was some big game in some kind of sport going on, she couldn't tell you what. Deciding it'd be easiest just to throw together and lasagna and garlic bread for the two, she quickly set to work, popping the lasagna into the oven a mere 30 minutes later. With that done, she bounded up the steps to grab a shower and get ready for the bonfire.

* * *

Bella was standing in her bedroom, wrapped up in a robe, staring disappointingly at her closet. Not exactly a fan of shopping, the brunette had failed to get her anything new for a bit and she was regretting her distaste for the activity in this moment. She had Leah's voice running rampant in her head telling her to doll herself up a bit, show Paul what she was working with. _I swear she's worse than Alice. _Glaring once more at her selection of clothes the sound of a knock on her window scared the ever living shit out of her. As if summoned, there waving at her on the other side of glass was Leah Clearwater herself.

Willing her heart to slow down, Bella opened the window allowing the she wolf to swing in. "Hey chica."

"What is wrong with you? You scared me half to death!" Leah merely shrugged, dropping the bag she brought onto the bed. "What's up?"

"Well," Leah shot her wicked grin, "I had a feeling that you might need a little guidance on wardrobe. As we know, our favorite silver wolf will be in attendance tonight, and I'm hoping beyond hope you are finally going to listen me and start laying some fucking groundwork."

While Bella wanted to refute her, she couldn't deny her curiosity was piqued. "You are the annoying voice in my head."

The 25-year old laughed. "Excellent." With that, Leah drew out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a screen print tank with a picture of a silhouetted howling wolf, a black leather jacket, and calf high heather grey boots.

With a huff of amusement, Bella quirked an eyebrow at the tank. "A wolf? Really Lee?"

"Hey, anything to show you are indeed a wolf girl through and through now is only going to make this easier. Plus it's cute and so are you, so shut up." Not waiting for a reply, Leah tossed her friend the jeans and tank, laughing when the younger girl started for the bathroom to change. "Oh come on you don't have anything I don't."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Hey just because everyone in La Push is beautiful and modesty is the least of your concerns, not all of us are that blessed." Despite her retort, the 22 year old proceed to toss off her robe and began tugging on borrowed clothes.

"Glad to see you bought some matching lingerie." Leah only laughed at the little glare she got in return. After Bella had finished Leah had her spin. "Yep, just as I thought those jeans make your ass look great. Perfect."

As she pulled on the leather jacket and boots, Bella shook her head. "Thank God the boys have gotten me pretty much desensitized to most things. Me three years ago would've run away from you screaming."

"Well I have always loved chase." Both girls laughed, Leah meandering over to Bella's vanity to examine her jewelry. "I really am just trying to help. You know I love you B, and I just want you to be happy, experience everything."

Leah wasn't sentimental or overly sappy often, but her words touched Bella. "Thanks Lee. I'm going to hug you now."

Back to herself, the wolf playfully cringed away. "Oh God no." After the brief hug, Leah snagged her bag. "Okay so curl the hair, half up half down, smokey eye and light pink gloss."

"You got it coach." With a wink, the female wolf left. A quick glance in her full length mirror had Bella slightly stunned. She wasn't one to boast, but even she had to admit the jeans were doing their job, the tank hugged her slight curves, and the jacket added the sexy factor. Thankfully the boots were heelless, reducing the klutziness potential for the night. The timer downstairs dinged, pulling Bella from her thoughts. Deciding she would follow Leah's hair and makeup advice, she steeled herself to be bold tonight. "Jump in with both feet Swan."

* * *

Quil sat on a log next to the blazing bonfire, his eyes firmly locked on Claire. He honestly couldn't figure out how May allowed the girl to go out dressed how she seemed so fond of. For the bonfire, the almost sixteen year old opted for a pair of light blue distressed jeans that hung low on her hips. She paired it with a body hugging off the shoulder plum sweater that dipped a little too far in the front for the wolf's liking. She was currently catching up with Seth, and it hadn't escaped Quil's notice how the younger man's eyes drifted every once in a while.

Embry dropped down next to his friend, taking in the dark look. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"I'm feeling homicidal. What do you think?"

Embry backed away a bit, the anger palpable. He sighed knowing this conversation he was going to have to have wouldn't exactly be super pleasant. Sam had kind of brought him and Jacob up to speed on Claire's affection for Paul and how their brother was taking the news. "Quil, she's fifteen, crushes are bound to happen, but they never last long. Just work through it."

The chocolate turned his gaze away from his imprint to the man beside him. "I know you're just trying to help, but you don't have an imprint, so you don't understand. With her getting older my wolf has awakened to the idea that she might change how she sees us, but instead she's dolling herself up for another guy. A little hard to just work through it."

The other wolf brushed off the slight hurt at the mention of his lack of an imprint. He knew it wasn't said with malicious intent. "Okay, fair enough. But do you have to be trying to burn Seth alive with your glare alone?" The nineteen year old in question tossed a look their way, an uneasy smile on his face. "I mean give the poor kid a break, he's just talking to her. Nor is he the wolf she likes."

"Seth is merely a placeholder until Paul gets here, I'm sure of it."

Embry narrowed his eyes at his friend. "If I didn't know any better I'd say it's not just Paul you're a little angry at."

Quil sighed heavily, finally ripping his gaze from Claire once more. "Well, I guess you don't know better." He trailed off, but Embry didn't say anything, knowing that he wasn't done yet. "To be honest, I am a little mad at her. I get our imprint is different, but it's still there and she knows that. She knows what it means."

The grey wolf clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Yes but remember, the imprint is all based on what the imprintee needs from the wolf. It's not so far fetched that just because she wants to start dating, that doesn't mean she still only needs you as you are."

Quil closed his eyes in defeat. He had heard this spiel from Sam already, but he knew his brothers were right. Wolves were whatever their imprints needed from them, no matter what that was. "Shouldn't my wolf pick up on that then? Shouldn't this not bother him?"

Embry wanted to give his best friend an answer, but he honestly didn't know why Quil's wolf was agitated by Claire's crush on Paul. It'd make sense if Claire had changed what she saw Quil as but as far as he and the rest of the pack knew, that hadn't happened yet. "I don't know buddy."

It was at that moment that the rest of the pack descended upon the bonfire. Leah and Kim carted a drink cooler between them, while Paul, Sam, and Jared each carried three containers full of snacks and whatnot. Emily followed last with a large chocolate cake with the words 'Welcome home Claire' written on it in sky blue icing.

Paul set down his packages when suddenly Claire popped up next to him. "Whatcha got there?"

He turned his head to look at her, a smile in place. She'd been acting a little odd all day, but he chalked it up to simply having been a few months since she'd been here. "Don't worry, I made sure to grab the mini pies you wanted." He snagged one from the plate, tossing it to her.

Claire caught the pie, but her eyes never strayed from the wolf beside her. "Thanks." An idea had popped into the teen's mind over the afternoon about how to get Paul to spend a little time with her. "So my birthday is in two weeks, and Aunt Em said I could invite all the local kids, Forks and here, to a little beach dance party."

The silver wolf continue to set out the goodies he brought but was careful to still look at Claire when she spoke. "Cool, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

"Yeah I hope so." She bit her lip, the nerves starting to hit a little bit. "But I don't have a lot of experience dancing with a partner, not a lot dancing goes on at home." Paul sent her a questioning look, not entirely sure what she was trying to get out. "I was thinking maybe you could help me." She hastily reached behind her to fiddle with the portable radio, tuning in to a pop station. "Dance with me?" She flashed him a hopeful grin.

Paul smiled warily back at her. The request wasn't all that strange, a bit but not too much, but either way he was confused as to why she was asking him. _Doesn't she have an imprinted wolf for theses kind of things?_ "Um, maybe you should go ask Quil? He probably knows what dance moves are more popular these days than I do." He knew it was a flimsy excuse, but he dished it out anyway.

He watched her face fall slightly before she plastered her smile back on. Funnily enough, she had thought up another little lie to combat this exactly. "Oh I will, I just figured I get in a turn with all my boys. You know just to compare different builds and heights." She herself knew she had a not so strong excuse in her arsenal, but anything to get him to dance with her was well worth the embarrassment. A new favorite song of Claire's began to filter through the radio speakers. "Oh I love this one!" She reached to wrap a hand around Paul's arm. "Please?"

The silver wolf didn't really know what to do. He didn't want to disappoint Claire, he loved her dearly, but he also knew Quil was a little agitated today, and here was his imprint smiling just a little too brightly at the wrong wolf. But as he looked into Claire's hopeful eyes once more he crumbled. "I'm not really a dancer."

She was slightly worried she was freaking him out just a tad, she could read the apprehension on his face, so she tried a different tactic. "You know what, don't worry about it right now. You can just watch me first." She tossed him a little wink.

_Come with me, I'm what you need  
I light you up, cause I can see the fire in your eyes_

Claire began to move to the beat of the song, keeping her eyes on Paul.

_Welcome to your fantasy, your wildest dreams  
I'll show you things you never knew you liked_

She turned around, twirling her hips to the rhythm, mimicking the choreography she had learned from the music video.

_What if we kiss just like this?  
Go insane tonight?  
What would your mama say?  
What would your mama say?_

She came up to where he was leaning against the table, tilting her face up to his just a bit, a shy smile coming to her lips. Paul had an idea of what was going on, all her little antics this afternoon were starting to add up. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't find it cute as hell, but he also knew this could get ugly in a hurry.

_You know you love a pretty girl with a twisted mind  
And you love it when my lovin' hurts, you tell me all the time  
So don't apologize, give it to me one more time  
You know you love a pretty girl_

She began to sing the words to him, playing it up a little to add a lightness to the flirtatious atmosphere she was trying to create here. If she went in full throttle, she knew he'd shut it down faster than she could blink.

_What would your mama say?_

The silver wolf fought the grin that wanted to appear on his face. He knew what she was doing, and she was doing it very well. Paul knew this wasn't really that funny of a situation, he could practically feel Quil drilling holes into the side of his head, nor did Paul see Claire in that way, she's 9 years his junior after all. But even his wolf found this little display of hers too cute for words.

Bella and Jacob had made their way to First Beach, Jake helping his friend down the slope, so she wouldn't fall. As they approached the group, Bella looked around for a certain silver wolf. When she spotted him to the side of the fire, a young, pretty girl in front of him she felt her heart fall a bit. "Jake, who's that?"

Jacob looked confused for a moment before he clued in. "Oh right, I forgot you never met her. That's Claire, Quil's imprint."

The brunette watched the girl with Paul, she took in the look on her face and the brighter than the sun smile playing on her lips. "She's Quil imprint?" Her friend merely nodded. "That's nice." Bella didn't know why a flicker of jealous flared in her chest. She remembered Jake saying how the girl was only a teen, and little crushes tended to happen at that age. Nor could Bella really blame her, Paul was a modern day Prince Charming. But something about it all had her on edge just a bit. _Am I really going to be jealous of fifteen year old?_ As her and Jake reached everybody, Bella beelined over to the Leah and Kim greeting them with big hugs. "Hey guys."

Kim held her friend at arm's length. "Wow look at you. I love that jacket."

"Thanks, it's borrowed."

Leah waved a hand. "All I gave you, it's yours. I can't fit it into anymore thanks to the whole turning into a huge wolf thing." Bella smiled in thanks. "Hey Claire."

The brunette turned coming face to face with the little imprint. "Hi Claire, I'm Bella."

The twenty-two year had to admit, Claire was a beauty. She had the same perfect complexion as Leah, as well as her waterfall of ebony hair that fell in natural waves. Pretty brown eyes sparkled back at Bella as she reached out to hug her. "Oh you're the famous Bella! The guys have told me so much about you, Jake especially."

"Oh lovely, Lord only knows what stories he's told."

Jake came up into their little circle at that moment, hot dog in hand. "Hey, it's all true, I ain't telling no lies."

Bella shook her head at her friend, wrinkling her nose a little as he shoved the rest of his hot dog in his mouth. "Jake don't be gross."

Without missing a beat, Paul comes up behind the younger wolf smacking him upside the head. Jake started, pinwheeling his arms around as if to fend off another attack, a rather amusing sight when his cheeks are still stuffed with food. "Yep, that's going to be our Alpha one day girls." Paul tossed a sidelong glance at Bella. "Makes you feel bad for humanity doesn't it?"

The brunette felt her lips quirk upward and a faint blush taint her cheeks. "Hm I don't know, I mean you're the ones who have to put up with him."

"Touché." He reached up to tug on the lapel of her jacket. "Looks good on you."

Leah was gesturing at her around Paul to make a move. She tried to shake her head as little as possible. "Thanks, it's courtesy of Leah." She saw the she wolf hang her head.

Paul shot her a killer smile. "It's not bad. I got one I think you'd like better though." Leah's head flew back up at the comment and began her wild hand motions again, begging Bella to get the damn hint.

So far out of her depth, Bella floundered for a good retort. "I guess I better go steal it than huh?"

She mentally cringed at the words, but the ever-growing smirk of Paul had her thinking maybe it wasn't so bad. "Is it really thievery if it's given willingly?" Bella had no idea what to say to that, Paul had a knack for making her go stupid. Claire watched this little exchange, her brow furrowing as her eyes darted back and forth between the pair. Thankfully, Sam then whistled to grab his Beta attention, signaling he needed the other man's help. After quick head nod of acknowledgement, Paul turned back to Bella. "I'll find you in a bit, beautiful." Tangling his fingers with hers for a moment, the silver wolf took his leave, jogging to meet up with Sam and Jared.

Bella watched him go before turning back to the girls. "Oh sweet Lord."

Leah popped her hip out as she settled a pointed look on her friend. "If that wasn't an invitation to make a move, then I don't what is."

"Lee, my only boyfriend has been a frigid ass, fucking vampire. I don't exactly know what move to make."

Kim shrugged casually. "Jumping their bones tends to work." She got stunned looks from both of her friends. "What? You know that shit is foolproof."

"You like Paul?' Claire's voice cut through the air, somewhat jarring the brunette into remembering they still had a young teen in their midst. "Don't you think he'd be a little too hard for you to handle given your…experience?"

Whatever it was Bella had been expecting from the young woman, that certainly had never made the list. "Um…" She didn't even really know what to say to that. Leah herself was a little gob smacked, she'd never knew sweet, little Claire to speak like that to someone. Kim merely looked at her wide-eyed as if she couldn't believe what had just come out of the other girl's mouth.

Claire regarded Bella with a triumphant little smirk. "Hm. Yeah you might want to rethink that one. Don't want to get ourselves into trouble now do we?" With that the teen made to rejoin the group around the fire where snacks were being handed around, leaving the three girls standing there shell-shocked.


	3. Fighting Words

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait for this update. To be perfectly honest I have been struggling hardcore about how to proceed. My vision for the story is getting muddled without my consent. If you have any ideas, feel free to send them my way, I always love hearing your guys thoughts!**

**Chapter 3: Fighting Words**

Bella stood there speechless, watching incredulously as Claire casually sauntered her way over to the bonfire, grabbing a seat next to Quil, and accepting the already constructed s'more with a sugary sweet smile. The brunette couldn't help the scoff of disbelief as she watched the fifteen year old practically morph into a completely different person than she was 60 seconds ago. Turning her gaze on Leah, she struggled to form a coherent sentence. "Did she just…what the…" The 22 year old began gesturing wildly with her hands.

Leah tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace. "Okay Bella honey use your words."

Bella took a deep breath to calm the raging inferno within her. "How old is she again?"

"She'll be sixteen in about two weeks."

"Perfect." Bella drew a hand through her hair. "She likes him, doesn't he? Like full on love of my life kind of crush."

Kim tipped her head side to side noncommittedly. "I don't know if I'd put it like that per se, all Emily said is that Claire is crushing on Paul pretty hard."

"And yet she hides it so well." Leah couldn't help but laugh at Bella's comment, her tone thoroughly dripped with sarcasm. "Does Paul know?"

The she wolf sighed. "That my dear is a loaded question, the boy can be so damn obtuse at times, Lord only knows if he's picked up on."

Kim let out a low whistle. "Well I hope to Spirits above he figures it out soon, because who knows what kind of lengths that wild child will go to just to get his attention." Bella mutter a stream of obscenities under her breath. "You know, I haven't seen you this riled up in while."

"Yes well, I haven't been verbally bitchslapped in a hot minute so, what can I say?"

Leah scrutinized her friend closely. While she couldn't deny she was loving this new side of the brunette, she also knew a little push would still be needed in order for the girl to actually do anything. "You know Bells, there is rather simple solution to your little problem with Claire." A quirked eyebrow was her answer. "Make. A. Move. Girl, he's practically begging you to, because he's not going to cross that line first."

Bella felt a little disappointed by that. Paul crossing that invisible line between would be quite the delicious affair she was sure. "Why not?"

Even Kim knew the answer to that. "Because, first and foremost, Jake liked you first. Yes, the two of you are just friends now and y'all even did your little trial run, but in the end, you broke up. As Jared would put it, it's the bro code." A collective eye roll between the three women occurred at the mention of the 'bro code.' "Paul won't make the first move, but if you do, then it's fair game."

Bella fiddled with her hair as she thought. "It'd be so much easier if he did it though."

Leah merely shook her head. "That's not the rules he's playing by."

"What the hell I am even supposed to do, especially since now I have the devil child on my ass?"

The female wolf waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please what is she really going to do in comparison? She's nine years younger than him, you're actually in his age bracket." Leah settled a hand on her hip. "All you've got to do is bat those pretty eyes of yours and shoot him a coy little smile. He'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. It's easy if you do it right."

Bella tossed one more look over to the group, her eyes bouncing back and forth between where Claire was sitting with Quil, and where Paul was stationed right across from the young teen. "Alright, game on." With Leah and Kim following behind her, Bella crossed over to the bonfire plastering a smile onto her face. Without preamble, the brunette purposefully made her way over to where Paul was, plopping down on the log next to him. The wolf shot her grin. "Hey pretty girl."

Bella swore she'd never tire of his little nicknames for her. "Hey." She took in the many already empty packages of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. "Lord, how have you guys already done this much damage?"

With a laugh, Paul simply pointed over to where Jared and Embry were each devouring one s'more, had another one in their hand, while also roasting another marshmallow simultaneously. "That's how." He pulled a bag out from behind their log. "Don't worry, I stashed some away for you."

Bella looked into the bag to indeed find one full bag of marshmallows, an unopened box of graham crackers, and at least three full Hershey's bars. It was such a simple gesture, but she felt her heart flutter at it all the same. "Thanks Paul."

He winked at her in response, passing over a skewer to her, marshmallow already poised upon it. "So how are classes going?"

"Oh they're fine, I'm actually only taking the one this summer, but Jake thinks I should drop it and not worry about anything over the summer."

Paul looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "And what do you think?"

Bella bit her lip. "I mean I guess it'd be nice to just relax and take a break, but if I did drop it maybe I could get a few more hours at Sue's? Every little bit of money helps." The silver wolf sighed heavily. "What?"

He shifted on the log while thinking up an answer. "It's just…do ever just relax and have fun? Do you even know how?"

She could her the amusement in his voice, the good-naturedly teasing. "Probably not. Between taking care of Renee and then Charlie…"

Paul slowly lowered his own skewer, trying not to let the girl beside him see. "Well then, I guess it's my job to change that."

Before she fully registered what it was he meant, Paul's hands shot out tickling her sides causing peals of laughter to fall from her mouth. She did her best to wriggle away from his assault but her took one arm to hook around her waist keeping her in place. "Paul, stop!" Finally able to break free, mainly because he let her, Bella hastily kicked off her boots before dashing across the beach, Paul hot on her heels.

The rest of the group watched as Bella raced toward the water, running along the waterfront. Claire glared at the scene of Paul chasing after the other girl, playfully pretending to just miss catching her. Quil felt her irritation through their bond prompting him to settle a comforting hand on her arm. "You okay Claire-bear?"

Her voice was stilted in thinly veiled anger. "Oh yeah, just peachy."

Bella's laughter rang out into the night, the sound melodic and carefree. She had a dazzling smile on her face as she did her best to run from the ever advancing wolf. She knew he could've easily overtaken her if he wanted, same as she knew when his fingers just skimmed across her side he let her get away. With a grace she shouldn't possess, Bella reached down mid stride to flick water back at Paul.

She managed to hit him slightly in the face. "Oh you're going to get it now." In two steps, he caught her around the waist hauling her back up against him. He turned her in his arms, a full on smirk gracing his lips. "Got you."

Bella felt her heart racing, not just from the chase but his proximity as well. "That you did." She was feeling bold. "What do you want as your prize?"

Paul's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise at her words. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. "Well—"

"Paul!" Claire's voice ripped into their little bubble, effectively ending the spell both the wolf and brunette had been under. Bella muttered something under her breath he didn't hear as she backed away from him, his hands slipping from her waist. The fifteen-year old crossed over to the duo a wary smile on her lips. "Just checking that you two are alright, we lost sight of you as you headed towards the water." Her eyes flicked between the pair, happily noting Bella's look of frustration. Turning her attention back to Paul, she smiled prettily at him. "Ready to head back?"

The silver wolf smiled tersely back at her. "Um, yeah let's go." He held out a hand to Bella but before she could take it, Claire had grasped his other and was tugging him up the beach.

The 22-year old bity her lip to keep herself from spewing out a slew of insults at the younger girl. "Unbelievable." With a huff, she began to trek after the other two, a rather sizable dent in her bravado.

* * *

Claire stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room, turning from side to side to admire her current outfit. Today Quil had offered to take her on a little hike through the forest. Beforehand however, there was the ever present breakfast with the full pack, and she wanted to make an impression. Bella Swan wasn't going to be there to be a thorn in her side and sidetrack Claire's attempts to get Paul to notice her. The fifteen-year old knew she was reaching high; the man was nine years older than her after all. But once you hit sixteen in the Quileute culture a girl was seen to be on the fast track to womanhood and ages in regard to life partners became far less important. Paul himself had already imprinted and that imprint was one the rare non-romantic ones. Tack on the fact that he was a wolf and one of the most caring people she knew, Claire couldn't help the feelings that developed for him. She knew she had been bitchy to Bella last night and honestly her criticism had been uncalled for, but Claire had never been known to not go after what it was she wanted. A sudden knock on her door startled the young girl from her mental musings. "Come in!"

Leah poked her head in, a small smile on her face. "Hey there mini me."

Claire laughed as the she wolf made her way into the room shutting the door behind her. Everyone liked to compare her to Leah. Even though their blood relation was light, it had been said numerous times over the course of Claire's life how much she looked like Leah. They both had the same long, midnight black hair, the same skin tone, and even the same twinkle of mischief in their eyes. "Hey." Finally turning away from her reflection, she took a seat on the bed. "What's up?"

Mirroring the younger girl's position, Leah shot her a look. "I just wanted to talk you to really quick." She made to continue with her little pre-planned speech but got distracted. "Is that what you're planning on wearing during your hike?"

Claire had picked out a pair of Daisy Duke style denim shorts that showcased the long legs she had been blessed with and an old AC/DC shirt of Quil's that she had tied off to the side in order to accentuate her waist. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and had popped on black New Balance sneakers. "Yeah, why?" She actually had no intention of traipsing into the forest like this, but it was all part of her plan to gain Paul's attention.

The female wolf wanted to go on a litany of why her choice in shorts was ridiculous what with all the scarps she would get, but instead decided to hold her tongue. No matter what she said Claire was going to do whatever it was she wanted. "No reason. Um, I just wanted to talk about what you said to Bella last night." She took note of the annoyed expression Claire took on. "It wasn't very nice or warranted."

Claire got up with sigh, moving back to the mirror, fiddling with her hair. "I know Lee, I do. I also know that my liking of Paul probably seems absolutely ridiculous but to be perfectly honestly I don't care, nor," she tossed a look over her shoulder to meet Leah's gaze, "is it anyone else's business."

The 25-year old bristled a little at the tone Claire had adopted. "Well I do believe your wolf would feel differently."

A flicker of guilt flashed across the teen's face before she quickly masked it. "Why? Our imprint bond is still strictly in that of a friendship. I love Quil and he holds a part of my heart, always will, but I'm not in love with him. I don't need him as a partner, therefore, we aren't romantically linked."

Leah wanted to scoff in disbelief, but she withheld. Emily had come to her cousin asking for some help reaching Claire and trying to understand what was going on in the child's head. She knew her niece wouldn't listen to what she had to say, but she hoped Claire fondness for Leah would make her more receptive to what she might say. "While you're not exactly wrong, you're not 100% correct either. Imprinting is still kind of a mystery to us, it's been long time since we've had a wolf pack."

Claire fought to keep her voice level, this was the last conversation she wanted to have right now. "So what are you saying Leah? That I'm just supposed to come to terms with the fact that I have to either love Quil or no one for the rest of my life? I didn't ask to be imprinted on!"

The older girl shot up from the bed, protectiveness of her pack brother fighting its way out. "Quil didn't ask to be a wolf either! An imprint is a blessing from the Spirits Claire, it means a great deal. You should feel honored."

"Is that what you call Sam breaking your heart? A blessing?" Leah was stunned into silence as if Claire had literally slapped her across the face. "Why is it so wrong for me to like someone else?" A few moments passed but Leah didn't have an answer. "I care about Quil with all I have, but my heart doesn't belong to him, it belongs to me. And I get to decide who I give it to." Without waiting to see if the she wolf had a retort, the teen hastily grabbed her travel pack and raced down the stairs.

Thankfully the kitchen hadn't yet filled up with pack members, but Emily still bore witness to Claire chucking her pack to the floor by front door and stomping towards the fridge to pull out the pitcher of orange juice. "Morning sweetie."

Emily watched her niece take deep breath before answering her. "Morning Auntie Em. Can I help you with you anything?"

With a quick glance through the doorway Emily saw Leah shake her head, letting her cousin know the talk with Claire hadn't gone well. "Um sure honey, will you make the eggs for me?" She pushed a large bowl of beaten eggs to the younger girl and pointed to already hot pan. "Just scrambled this morning, nothing fancy." Claire nodded in understanding as she moved to carry out her task.

Now that the teen was occupied, Emily beckoned Leah over. "What happened?"

"Em, I don't know what kind of crush this is but it's a damn strong one. Claire has never spoken to me like that or make it sound as if her imprint was ruining her life before. She loves Quil, I know she does, but her heart truly isn't in it. She wants something more, someone else."

"Paul?" Leah nodded in response to her cousin question, even though Emily already knew the answer. "I really thought this crush wasn't anything to worry about it. It still might be harmless, it's her first one. They're always strong."

The other girl shot her wary look. "I don't know Em, maybe. Whether it is or isn't though, Quil is going to be hurt."

Emily went to respond but a shriek cut her off. Both women turned to see Claire lose her footing as she reached for the salt and pepper, but before either could react, there was Paul hooking an arm around the young girl's waist pulling her back upright. "Whoa there princess."

Claire smiled brilliantly at her rescuer. "Thanks Paul, I would've totally busted my ass."

The silver wolf laughed as he set her back on her feet making sure she had her balance back then grabbed the seasonings for her. "Well we can't have that can we?" Reaching around her, he plucked the wooden spoon from her hand to get a taste of what she was making. He was completely oblivious to the star-struck look he was getting from the girl in front of him. Leah shook her head at the sight. From the talk at the bonfire last night Paul had clued in to the fact that Claire had a little crush on him, but he remained completely unaware of how easily he could effect women. In the past if Paul had a conquest of course he knew what he was doing and what reaction he would get, it was more when he wasn't trying that he didn't see how little things like saving a girl from falling flat on her face could send her heart into overdrive. "Delicious. Good job princess." Paul took a step back from her, evaluating her outifit. "You might want to change clothes before your hike though."

The teen looked down at her clothing with a frown. "Why?"

"Because all those shorts are going to accomplish is getting your legs cut up."

Claire's lips twisted into a flirty smirk. "But it's going to be hot out. Besides, don't you think they good on me?" She did a little turn, tossing a smile over her shoulder. Leah had to hand it to the girl, she knew how to turn on the charm.

Paul grinned back at her, shaking his head. "I'm pleading the fifth on that."

Claire blew him a kiss. "That would be a yes. Isn't it?" The wolf shot her a killer grin. "Don't worry darling, I won't tell."

"Just put some jeans on before you go."

Shooting him a pretty smile, Claire consented. "Anything for you."

After pulling the pan with the eggs off the stove, Claire set off upstairs to change. In turn Leah immediately threw a look at her pack brother. "Tread carefully Lahote, you're playing with fire."

Paul scoffed at her warning. "Oh back off Lee, give her a break. She's fifteen years old. What damage is a little crush going to do?"

_Oh if you only knew._ Leah sighed heavily. "Just don't encourage it okay?"

"How exactly am I encouraging it?"

Emily chimed in here. "Keep giving her those picture perfect smiles and pretty words and you'll see how."

With a roll of his eyes, the silver wolf dropped down into a chair at the table. "Look, I know this can get bad in a hurry so I have to be careful, but I'm not going to go breaking her heart in the process."

Leah stared him down. "Just don't go making her fall in love with you either."


	4. Game Changer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one other than my own original ideas.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to preface this chapter by saying I am so sorry I've been gone forever! My inspiration for this story was 100% in the garbage and I only fished it out just yesterday. I also want to make a point to note this a full-fledged Paul/Bella fanfic, so don't get fooled. However, this is not going to be just a straight-laced, he loves her, she loves him, riding off in the sunset kind of story. I like those as much as the next person, but for this story in particular, I want layers of complexity. And that mentions this story will have obstacles, temptations, and crazy twists of fate. If this doesn't sound like your cup of tea than this probably isn't the story for you, however if you're willing to go on an emotional rollercoaster with me, I'd love to have you riding along. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Game Changer

Quil held fast to Claire's hand as he led her through a rather uneven area on the pathway through the woods. He figured for this little hike he'd take them up the tourist trail to make it easier on his imprint, he knew she wasn't used to traipsing around in the woods just for the hell of it. Once he got her clear of the rough terrain, the wolf decided to delve into the conversation he had planned to have with the teen while they were away from prying eyes and ears. "So Claire, do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

Claire turned to glance at the young man beside her, taking in the serious expression on his face. "Um no that's fine. What'd you want to talk about?"

Here he took a deep breath, steeling his nerves for what he needed to say. "Well…the imprint actually."

He saw her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What about it?"

"The status of it mainly." She still seemed unsure of what exactly it was he was getting at. "You know, just talk about where we stand and all of that." He held back a low branch of a tree for her as she passed by.

Claire took a few steps before suddenly spinning on her heel to look back at her wolf. "But don't we kind of already know? I mean we're friends."

Quil smiled tightly at her, his wolf growling in annoyance. "Yes we are, but both of us are entering into different stages of our lives and therefore we have to start to figuring out what it is we're looking for, what'll make us happy."

The fifteen-year old studied him intently, he could practically see the multitude of thoughts she was having. "Are you not happy, Quil?"

He hadn't exactly been expecting that question. "Of course I'm happy Claire, I just have been feeling a little off lately. And I think that might be because our imprint is shifting."

"Shifting how?" Claire leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. "I thought imprints only changed if the imprintee made a decision to change what they desired from their wolf."

The wolf desperately wanted her to understand what he was trying to say without him actually having to say it out loud. Claire was stubborn as they come, a Young women trait according to Sam, and he knew she wouldn't take well to someone, even him, somewhat telling her to do. "Generally that's true, but sometimes that decision isn't always consciously made."

That thoughtful look was back on the young woman's face. "Quil, are you asking me to date you?"

"What? No! Claire's that not what I'm saying at all." Her quirked eyebrow seemed to say she thought differently. "I would never try and abuse the imprint that way, but think about things Claire. Neither of us really have had any opportunities to sit down and think about how we truly feel about our bond." He took her hand once again, leading her own to a little clearing where they made themselves comfortable next to small pond. "I shifted into a wolf when I was just sixteen years old, and my life became filled to the brim with patrols, vampire hunting, and finally a big ass life and death battle." Quil gently reached out a hand, brushing some of the hair that had come free of Claire's ponytail out of her eyes. A small shock of electricity erupted from where his fingers brushed against her skin. "You are just now almost sixteen, just now fully coming into your own. I think it's only fair, given this opportunity now, to look into our imprint a little deeper and decide where we want to go from here."

"Auntie Em says that an imprint is a blessing from the Spirits, it's an honored gift to be bestowed upon a wolf, and honor alone to be an imprint for the other person." She pulled away from his touch a little, just enough for his hand to fall away. "I agree with her wholeheartedly on that part, but I'm not so sure about what an imprint has to been for those involved." Claire stood up, taking a few steps toward the tiny pond. "An imprint shouldn't break hearts, it shouldn't set limitations."

Quil was a little confused about where she was going with this. It was a little bit off course of what he had been saying. "Claire, what are trying to say?"

She spun to look at him, a new fire in her eyes. "In history, imprints held so much stock because they were the best chance at furthering the wolf gene, but we don't need that anymore. The Cullen's are gone, and the rogue vampires taken care of. The last thing the tribe wants if for more young boys to shift."

"Yeah, that's true. But what does that—"

She cut him off, still ramped up. "Imprints are meant for a bloodline, not love, or least they don't have to be. And I think our imprint, and Paul and Rachel's for that matter, are proof of that." She went back up the wolf, grabbing both of his hands in hers. "I love our imprint for that, I love that you are the one person I can always rely on, my rock. Lord knows I'll need you more than ever as I enter into this new stage of my life." He knew as well as she what she was talking about. Sixteen was important age in Quileute culture. The years between sixteen and eighteen are meant for young men and women to educate themselves fully on the history and traditions of their people and figure out how they will best contribute to their rich history. Whether that means using skills to improve the reservation for present and future generations, be an ambassador of their culture as they venture out into the world, or whatever it is that young person yearns to do. "I don't want to possibly ruin us and lose this remarkable bond that you and I share."

He could feel the sincerity of her words through their bond. It was times like this he felt a little guilty about that anger he holds for her in regards to the whole crush debacle. _She's just so young still, she's only now going to be entering into the years where a person grows up._ "I don't want to lose this either, Claire." She smiled at him, he hated that his next words would lessen it, but his wolf was insistent. "However, I do think we owe it to the Spirits, and ourselves, to at least consider the other possibility." He inwardly cringed at the words, but he truly didn't know how to eloquently say it.

Claire pulled her hands free of his and rocked back on her heels. "So you are asking me to date you?" There was an edge to her voice that his wolf bristled at slightly. He went to respond but she beat him to it. "I'll make you deal."

"A deal?" Quil felt a wave of uncertainly crash into him. "What kind of deal?"

A mischievous glint appeared in the teen's eyes. "You probably have a good point, the Spirits have blessed us with this imprint, and while we are encouraged to still have independent thought, we have had a rather unusual amount of imprints happening and the majority of them have been romantic. It couldn't hurt to at least try it out for one date." He wanted to argue a bit and ask why only one, it was well-known that sometimes one date wasn't very telling but then again, must couples didn't have an imprint bonding them together. "But I also want to go on a date with Paul."

The wolf's eyes widened considerably at that, and the animal inside was far from pleased at the request. "Claire, honey, I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides, we can't go making a deal involving other people without their consent."

He saw the fight in her rise. "You think he won't take me."

"I think your sixteen years old and he's twenty-five."

A wicked grin twisted onto her lips. "So? You know as well as I do that in our culture age is just a number. We don't let something so trivial dictate where hearts find their home."

Quil felt the crushing weight of responsibility falling onto his shoulders. "Claire, Paul respects the imprint. He will not ask you out, even if we tell him of this little deal, and if you ask him, he will tell you no." He kept his voice firm to try and get his point across, he didn't want Claire putting herself into a situation where her fragile heart might get its first crack.

However, when he saw the glistening of tears gathering in her eyes he instantly felt a hot spike of pain shoot straight at his heart. He had caused him imprint pain and the bond was punishing him for it. He watched her blink the water away, masking the hurt his words caused. "Let me worry about that. Anyway, there's more to the deal. You need go on a date with someone else too." His jaw dropped slightly in surprise. He tried forming words into a response her, but they kept failing him. "Hey if we really are trying to give the imprint a shot and see where it truly wants to go, we need to have something to compare it you. Both you and me."

The twenty-one year old sighed heavily, massaging his temples. "Who would I even go out with?"

"Well, it should probably be someone you know and maybe have a history with, same as Paul and me, just so we can keep things as consistent as possible." He missed the evil smirk that took over her features. "How about Bella?"

He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. "Um, no."

Claire pouted at this immediate refusal of the idea. "Why not?"

"Because I've known her forever. She, Jake, Embry, and I played together all the time together as kids. We just don't see each other as anything other than a brother or sister."

The teen waved her hand dismissively, as if his points were flimsy. "That was a long time ago. Hell, Jake gave it a shot."

Quil snorted in amusement as he recalled the day Jake and told him and Embry he finally going to do and ask  
Bella out. He'd never seen his best friend so jumpy and wracked with nerves before. "That's because Jake has been in love with Bella since he was five."

She shot a pointed look at the man across from her. "And you're saying you've never had even a tiny little crush on her? Think she was girlfriend material?" He knew he couldn't lie to her, she'd see right through it. "That's what I thought. So it's settled. You and I will go out on a date, and then you'll take Bella out and I'll go on a date with Paul."

He tried yet again to get Claire to let this little deal go. "Claire—"

Again she cut him off, knowing exactly what he would say, but she wasn't going to give him the opportunity. "Come on, let's finish up this hike, I can't wait to see the view." With that, she took off down the path once more, giving him no choice but to follow her.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Quil felt the heat in Paul's glare, pretty sure he'd be nothing but a pile of charred ass in a few mintues.

Quil swallowed audibly the apprehension stamped clearly on his face. "Claire and I kind of made a deal." The older man gesturd for him to continue. "And it kind of involves you."

Paul nodded slowly from his position on Sam's couch. "Yeah that's what I thought you said. And this deal involves me how?"

This was the part the younger wolf was not looking forward to. "Um, well Claire and I talked about giving our imprint a romantic shot, going out on a date tonight. She's with Leah getting ready now." He warily smiled hoping to lighten the tension in the room but Paul's face remained stoic. "But you see, Claire isn't fully sold on the whole romantic imprint thing so she wants to, and me as well, go on a date with other people."

At that the silver wolf's eyebrows rose, surprise coloring his features. "Oh really? And how do you feel about that?" The unspoken acknowledgement of his piss poor attitude of late was clear.

Quil grimaced slightly as the feelings of irritation rolled through him. "It's not my favorite idea but it's what Claire wants and I don't want to tell her no, disappoint her."

"Alright, I can understand that. It's kind of like when Rachel asked me today to be godfather to her first born she just found out she's expecting. I really wanted to say no because I'm not sure I'm really godparent material, but she just looked so damn excited about it."

The young wolf's eyes lit up at this new information, he hoped he could divert Paul's attention from what they had been discussing. Yes he had decided he should give his packmate a little heads up before Claire blindsided with him a date proposal, but he was rapidly regretting that decision. "Oh you're going to be a godfather, that's great! Congrats man!"

A warm smile appeared on Paul's lips. "Thanks, yeah it is." The smile twisted in a smirk. "Now back to the matter at hand...the part of where I'm involved in this deal again."

Mentally Quil swore. _Should of known that was a long-shot. The guy has a memory like a fucking elephant. _"Well, like I said Claire wants us to go out on a date with other people, and the funny thing is she wants me to go out with Bella."

Fire flared in Paul's eyes as he shot up from the couch. "Excuse me?"

A nervous laugh flew from Quil's mouth, he knew his pack brother wasn't going to take that well, or what he had to say next. Before he knew it he just began rambling, the words pouring out incredibly fast, panic laced within each syllable. "Yeah crazy right? I told her nothing would come of that because of the whole playing as kids thing, but you know Young women, stubborn as they come." His words only hardened the older wolf's expression. "But you know, the really crazy thing is who she wants to go out with, you'll never guess."

Paul had put two and two together a bit ago, Quil's never-ending story paired with Claire's crush had made this crystal fucking clear. But he wanted to hear the quivering mass of wolf in front of him say it. "Oh I've got an inkling."

The silver wolf had gotten remarkably better with his temper, not flying off the handle nearly as easily anymore, hell he had better than control than just about everybody, but Qui had a feeling this was going was to cause a little bit of setback. "Yeah...it's you."

Infuriated didn't even begin to cover it. Now, Paul's first instinct was to send Sam's coffee table flying across the living room and smashing into the fireplace so it'd make a nice, resounding crack. His second instinct was to throttle Quil to death. But on his third pass, Paul realized not only would Sam be royally pissed and force Paul to make him a new table, killing was also a still frowned upon course of action and should be avoided when possible. "You know, I was really hoping this was going to be one of those once in a blue moon moments where I'm wrong."

Immediately Quil jumped into damage control mode. "Okay man look, I know you're pissed-"

"Oh no pissed isn't even close."

A heavy sigh fell from the younger man's mouth. "Okay insert your selected emotion here, but just hear me out. I've been thinking a lot about this since she brought it up and I think I've figured out how to fix this little crush debacle we got going on."

Paul eyes narrowed at that choice of words. "Fix? A solution to the crush debacle? Why is everyone making such a big deal about that? It's a fucking crush for Spirit's sake! As long as no one does shit like **this **it'll go away on its own!

Fight rose up in Quil, his wolf itching to defend his imprint claim on Claire. "You don't know that! Right now Claire thinks you're the love of her life!"

"She's sixteen!" The older wolf took a menacing toward the younger, his superior height by a few inches giving him a bit of towering effect. "Everything feels overwhelmingly intense at that age! It's part of the reason when we all phased around that age bracket, we were fucking crazy!" Paul took in a deep breath to reign in his wolf, he could feel the phase bubbling just underneath his skin. "She's a young girl with a crush on an older guy, that is as classic as it gets. As long as some idiot, you, doesn't do anything stupid, like agreeing to this backwards ass deal, everything would be fine. But now all you've done is add fuel to the God damn flames!"

The young wolf glared heatedly across at his pack brother. "Well it's not like you're exactly helping with all of your Prince Charming bullshit!"

Paul scoffed at that. "Have you really gone 'round the bend that much? When have you ever heard me and Prince Charming mentioned in the same sentence?"

The 21-year old gave him a 'Don't be stupid' look. "Oh don't even go there, you know as well as I do that all the girls, Claire, Bella, Leah, Kim, and Emily all think you're just the greatest thing ever. And all because you have," He began using air quotes here, "A killer smile and that panty-dropping wink." Paul snorted in amusement having never heard one of guys say that, but he fought the urge to let his irritation go.

Quil took a deep breath as he briefly wondered if he and Paul should head outside just in case one of them needs to phase on the fly. Emily would flay them alive if they destroyed her living room. "I want to keep talking about this but maybe we should..." He gestured to the back door. "Head to the backyard, you know, just in case." With a nod, both wolves traipsed their way outside to the back, the more acceptable phasing location. Once each was settled, Paul leaning against a tree with Quil opposite him, the chocolate wolf explained. "Like I said I've been thinking about this and I know how to spin this deal to work in our favor."

"Okay genius, enlighten me."

Ignoring the jab, Quil laid it out. "So we need to carry out this deal. Claire and I get to have our date, which is extremely important, then Bella and I will go to the movies or something, I'll fill her in on what's happening so she knows what's up. As for you, when Claire asks you out, you need to say yes. Again I'll let the pack know so no one thinks you're being a dick. But it's essential that Claire thinks she's getting what she wants."

Paul felt some unease stir within him at the words 'thinks she's getting'. "Okay..."

"Right, so on your date all you have do is be a dick." The silver wolf's eyes widened at that. "You know, be use pre-phase." At that the 25-year old rolled his eyes. "Right now Claire thinks you can do no wrong, that you're perfect. But if while on the date she realizes you can kind of be an ass, the crush should go away. And then that way, she'll be more open to exploring the imprint with whichever way it goes, romantic or not. I just need her to do so with a clear head, and right now her feelings for you are clouding everything."

The silver wolf stared at his packmate for a long few moments weighing all he had said. _It's things like this that show just how much growing up these kids still need to do._ "Okay, well I see two pretty big flaws in your plan." Quil furrowed his brow in confusion. "By me being a royal dick on this supposed date, all that is going to accomplish is turn me, at least in Claire's mind, into a...what's the word, oh right dick! That'll ruin the relationship I have with her. Just because she's not my imprint or that I'm not interested her, doesn't mean I want that messed with." Quil opened his mouth for a retort but he floundered when trying to find the words. "Second, and most importantly, have you ever that that my being a dick will end with me breaking her heart?" Paul could tell that words pulsed pain into the other wolf. "I already told Leah I won't do that. And now I'm telling you."

The 21-year old sighed heavily as he sagged against a tree. "So what do you want me to do Paul? Just let her run around falling for you more every second? My feelings for her have changed! That's why my wolf is so agitated by this. And I think that's because her feelings for me have changed too, she just can't see it. I need you out of the picture so Claire and I can figure this out."

The phase rippled beneath Paul's skin once more, his eyes taking on the slight yellow glow of his wolf. "I will not tarnish myself in her eyes and all the while shattering her heart. I will protect her from this delusional idea of yours because it's stupid. And it's selfish."

Desperation started to sink in for Quil. He implored Paul to understand. "Paul, you respect the imprint! You respect all that means. I am asking you to do this for me, for Claire, for the imprint!"

Anger roared into Paul at an alarming rate. "Do not tell me this is for the imprint! A wolf would never want to intentionally cause his imprint this kind, this degree of pain! No matter how he feels about what she's doing. So do not cheapen the blessing of an imprint by using it to justify this."

"So what do you want to do Paul? What do you think is right? You want to just go out with her and let that perfect image of you only get bigger in her mind?"

Paul growled deep in the throat. "I'm not saying I want to date Claire, I'm just telling you to find a less brutal way to get this done. Don't make me do your dirty work for you."

Quil got where the other man was coming from, he really did. But he just didn't know what else to do. "Man, I'm all out of ideas. Other than you and Claire having a hard talk about all this I'm at a loss, because she's not going to listen if it comes from me. I tried. But even with that, it's still you doing it. And I know you don't want to break her heart, but honestly I don't know that there's way around that. First loves are strong, first heartbreaks even more so." He paused knowing the next words would drive it home. "No one knows that better than Leah." He saw Paul's eyes close in pain for their sole female wolf. After she phased, all the guys felt her pain and understood her a lot better now. "But Leah's already tried with Claire too."

Before Paul could formulate an answer, the back door swung open to reveal Claire. She was dressed in a classic little black dress, a fitted bodice with half sleeves reaching her elbows, and a beautiful scalloped detail neckline. The full skirt reached mid-thigh and a pair of rose colored heels adorned her feet. Leah had styled the teen's hair with loose, free-flowing curls and minimal make-up applied to her face, only enhancing her natural beauty. Teardrop pearl earrings and matching necklace finished off look.

Quil felt his breath hitch at the sight of her, she looked far older than her almost sixteen years. "Wow Claire, you look beautiful."

A light blush stained her cheeks at his words, she had never dressed up this much before, plus she had already endured the numerous cooing and awwing at her from her Aunt Em and Leah. "Thank you. Are you almost ready?"

With a quick look down, the younger wolf realized he was still only wearing his cutoffs and a white sleeveless shirt. "Oh yeah I just need to change, I brought my clothes with me. Just give me five minutes?" At her nod, he bounded up the steps, pausing to press a kiss to her cheek, before hurrying inside to change.

Claire watched him disappear into the house before turning back around, wringing her hands. She had began to get nervous about tonight on her way over here and she wasn't entirely sure why. Quil was a perfect gentleman and they already knew everything about each other. Awkwardness should be minimal. Nevertheless, she began fussing with her hair and fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Paul watched her from his spot at the foot of the porch steps, an affectionate smile playing upon his lips. She did look very grown-up, but little peeks of her still being young were shining through. "Nervous?"

His voice pulled her from her own thoughts as she locked eyes with him. Claire had purposely been trying to ignore him due to this whole date with Quil thing, but she should have known it'd be for naught. "Are you sure I look okay?"

The silver wolf took one step up so he could be at even height with her, even though she still lingered on the porch two steps higher than where he was. He took her hand gently in his, raising it to his lips for a feather-light kiss across her skin. "You are an absolute vision, Claire."

In that moment, with her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink and the soft smile on her lips as she dropped her gaze to the ground due to fluttering in her stomach, Paul knew two things. The words he had just said to Claire was the absolute right thing to say, but it was also the worst.


End file.
